100 Adison Song Drabbles REUPLOAD
by EO4EVER
Summary: There will be 10 Song Drabbles per chapter, 10 chapters in all.  Adison and Implied Adison. Don't ask about some of the songs
1. 1 to 10

**Idea From ****Origami Squared**

**XXX**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Adison**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**XXX**

**I'll try to do one for every song on my iPod, but I have over 1500 songs and some weird ones at that. I will put 10 for each chapter.**

XXX

**_Song #1: No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown_**

Allison left. She was gone. Eliminated from the show. That had been yesterday. Adam was a wreck and couldn't concentrate on a thing.

"You alright man?" asked Adams roommate, Kris Allen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Kris knew that. He knew that his friend was in love with Allison, even if he didn't want to admit it to anyone.

"Look man, I know that you miss her. We all do,"

"It's… It's like I can't breathe with out her. I can't live with out her."

"You love her," it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"I know how you feel," he told him. "About not being able to see her"

"No!" Adam exclaimed. "You don't know how I feel!"

"I have Katy, Adam. I do know how you feel," Adam sighed. "When you see her next week, tell her."

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

**_Song #2: Crush by David Archuleta_**

Adam hung up the phone. He had just left a message on Allison's cell phone. It was after the tour and he was missing her. He didn't know why he was missing her that much but then the realization hit him. He has a crush on her.

But he couldn't, right? He is gay. Or at least he thinks he is. Maybe it is just a cover up.

His doorbell rang, so he went and answered it.

"Surprise!" It was Allison. His Allison.

"Allie!" he exclaimed. He took her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I missed you to much," she replied. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder.

A while later they were sitting on Adam's couch. "You like me, right Allie?"

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?" she replied.

"Because I wanna do this," he said. Adam put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

_**Song #3: Rockstar by Hannah Montana **_

Allison walked faster than usual in the American Idol mansion halls to catch up to Adam.

"Hey Adam," she said.

"There you are Allie- Kat. I've been looking all over for you," he replied to the red head.

"Uh yeah. I was in the bathroom getting ready," she responded.

"For what? We are just watching a movie,"

"So. I wanna look nice. Is that a crime?" she asked him.

"You always look nice," he replied.

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do," he argued back.

"Prove it,"

He kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you Rockstar. Now lets get going before Kris sends a search team out for us."

Allison smiled to her self. All her work paid off. Adam had kissed her.

**_Song #4: I Can't Make You Love Me by Allison Iraheta_**

Allison finished her song for the night and walked back stage where she bumped in to her crush and the reason that she choose that song that week, Adam Lambert.

He kissed her on her head. "You were great baby. As usual," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling weakly at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing,"

"I know you better than that Allie. Now tell me,"

"Nothing Adam. It is nothing," she answered.

"Allie," he said firmly.

"I can't make you love me if you don't." And with that the red haired rocker left to go change.

**_Song #5: Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato_**

He pulled her in with his smile… and his eyes, and his voice, and his personality… but mostly his smile.

"Welcome back Allie," her heart melted at the sound of Adam's voice.

"ADAM!" Allison ran into Adam's arms and hugged him senseless.

"I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you to," Allison replied as a man whom she has never met before walked into the room.

"Who's your friend?" asked Allison.

"Oh, this is Drake," Adam said.

"I'm his boyfriend," Drake said. The smile dropped from her face. He went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Oh. Adam, what happened between us? I thought you said that I was the only one for you,"

"Allie, you're my little sister, you know that. Now I gotta go see if Drake needs help. Last time he ended up in a pile of ice,"

"Glad to know that I am your seventh choice," she mumbled as he walked away, silent tears running down her face.

**_Song #6: Can I Have This Dance by Troy and Gabriella_**

"I stink at this," stated Allison.

"No you don't," Adam replied as he spinned her around. "Just keep your eyes locked to mine at follow my lead." The two were at Allison's Junior Prom. After a while she got the hang of it.

"You're doing great, Allie- Kat," he said. He remembered a week ago when Allison asked him to be her date for her prom. He was shocked, but said yes in a heartbeat.

Allison smiled up at him. As the song came to an end, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

_**Song #7: Dream by **__**Miley Cyrus**_

Allison is on the balcony her head in the clouds thinking about Adam. Allison wishes that Adam would just tell her what he thinks of her. Does he like her? Does he love her? She has no clue. He then walks up to her.

"Hey baby, watcha thinking about?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she lied.

"You dreaming again?"

She smirked at him. "Yeah,"

"What are you dreaming of today?"

"The same thing as every other day," she answered.

"And what would that be?"

"A guy who needs to paint me a picture about if he likes me or not," she answered.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"You," she replied before walking away.

_**Song #8: **__**White Horse**__** by **__**Taylor Swift**_

"I'm sorry," Brent told Allison before hanging up the phone. Allison ran across the hall to Adams bedroom. She knew that he would comfort her. He always did.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks her. She sniffles back her tears.

"Brent," she replied. He instantly knew what had happened.

"It's okay," he rubbed her back. "You don't need him. You have me,"

"I love you Adam,"

"I love you two," she replied smiling up at him from his arms.

Her cell phone rang again. It was Brent.

"I made a mistake Allie," he said.

"No. Like you said yourself, were over,"

"Fine but you will beer find anyone else," shouted Brent.

"I already have," she hung up and kissed Adam on the lips.

_**Song #9: Always On My Mind by Anoop Desai**_

"Lil?" asked Allison.

"Yeah Allie?" she replied to the red haired rocker.

"Why is Adam always on my mind?" she asked.

"That is easy," she replied, smiling at her friend. "You are in love with him,"

"I am NOT in love with Adam, Lil. Will you please stop saying that,"

"You are Allie. No matter how much you want to deny it, you love him,"

"I don't love him. He is just always on my mind,"

"Oh yeah?" questioned Lil Rounds.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. This is coming from the person who came running in here so excited the other day because a certain rocker said you looked hot,"

"Fine! I love him!" Allison exclaimed.

**_Song #10: Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers_**

Adam Lambert looked at Allison Iraheta as she ran down the hall of the American Idol mansion.

"Hey Adam," she said, running past him. He just smiled at her as he didn't have any time to say anything to her.

"You two are so perfect with each other," said Kris, walking up behind Adam.

"She's 17 Kris," responded Adam.

"So you do love her. Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"So. What is the point? All we will ever be is friends." Adam told Kris.

"No were not," Allison said.

"Didn't you just run past me?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I am running in circles," He smiled at her as he kissed her on the lips.

"Remember two seconds ago when we used to be just friends?" she asked. All Adam did in response was kiss her.

**_Tell me which one is your favorite._**


	2. 11 to 20

**Song #11: Keep The Faith by Scott MacIntyre**

"You will never be with him," said Drake. That quote kept echoing through Allison's head as she got up. He said that to her last night after they performed in San Diego, Adam's hometown.

"You okay?" Lil, he roommate asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure? You seemed down ever since Drake pulled you aside last night… what did he say?"

Allison sighed. "That I will never be with Adam," she replied.

"Aww, it's okay honey. I know how much you love Adam," Lil said. Allison smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks Lil,"

"All you need is a little faith."

"You're right. All I need to do is keep the faith and know that Adam I might someday be together."

**Song #12: You're Everything by Bo Bice**

"Hey Adam?" asked Allison.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You'll never leave me, right?"

"Of course I will never leave you. I love you," he answered.

"No you don't. Don't say that to me," Allison stated. "You don't love me. You love Drake,"

"What?"

"I know you. I do love you but you love Drake," he looked at those big brown eyes.

"Well, you don't know me that well then. You are everything to me and no one, not even Drake can change that."

**Song #13: Starlight by Muse**

Adam and Allison were watching TV together in Adam's hotel room.

"Allison you love me right?"

"Yes Adam. More that anything in the world," she replied.

"Good," he buried his head in her hair. "I love you,"

"I love you more," Allison said and turned around to face him. He smiled at her and held her in his arms.

Allison leant forward and kissed him hard on the lips. They got into a make out session.

"You'll never let me go, right?" asked Allison.

"Only if you promise not to fade away," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I promise," she said. She fell asleep in Adam's arms, thinking about her future with Adam.

**Song #14: Jezebel by Chely Wright **

Allison looked over at Adam and Drake cuddled up together and groaned.

"Something wrong Allie?" asked Adam.

'Yeah, the fact that you are with him and not me' she thought to herself. "No," she answered.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Allison said. He ignored her and got out of Drake's grip and went over to Allison.

"I know you better than that baby," he sat next to Allison and pulled her onto his lap. It was then that she knew that Adam would always be in her arms.

**Song #15: Let's Dance by Miley Cyrus**

Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta walked into the club together. Somehow, Adam was able to get her into the club. She wasn't supposed to be in there as she was a minor.

So far, Allison was having a good time except for the fact that Drake was there with them. It's not that she didn't like him, but Drake didn't seem to like her very much.

A loud song banged off the walls of the club and Drake went to get a drink.

"Come on Allie, dance with me," Adam said.

"What about Drake, Adam? He's your _boyfriend_," Allison responded.

"Ahh, your better. He kinda tagged along. I would rather be with you than him any day."

He took her out to the dance floor. Their bodies were pressed together due to the crowd on the floor. But neither of them really minded.

**Song #16: So Far So Great (Theme To Sunny With A Chance) by Demi Lovato**

"Are you ready Allie? Three months of just you and me and the tour," said Adam. The two were walking to the busses that were taking them to the first stop on the tour.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "This is going to be the best summer ever!" she exclaimed.

"You got that right," he said. He slipped his arm around her waist. "Going to all these places with you,"

"Time to go," the tour manager told them. "Get on your _own bus_," he said, mostly directed to Adam and Allison.

Adam let go of her. He leant in a kissed her softly on the lips. This is gonna be one rockin' summer.

"You havin fun so far?" Lil asked once everyone was on the busses.

"Oh yeah," she replied. So far, so great.

**Song #17: Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney**

"Why are we watching this again?" Adam asked.

"Because I like it and it is my turn to pick," she responded. He looked at her. He knew that he had it bad for the 17 year old. He also knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with her.

"Will you quit staring at me?" she asked, turning to him.

"Were friends, right Allie?" asked Adam.

"Yeah," she responded, not taking her eyes off of the TV screen.

"Allison, look at me," he said. She paused the TV and looked him in the eyes. In those icy blue eyes that she loves so much.

"What is it?" responded Allison.

"I'm going to try something, okay," said Adam.

"Um… okay," she responded. He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in. He kissed her on the lips with as much passion as he could.

"Try that again." Allison said when he broke the kiss.

**Song #18: Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale**

Adam and Kris were sitting in chairs watching Allison perform her song for the week.

"Adam, why don't you just kiss her," Kris said.

"I can't just go up to her and kiss her Kris!" he responded.

"Yes you can. You want to. She wants you to."

"She doesn't want me to kiss her! " he exclaimed.

"Yes, she does. You want her and she wants you. Or are you to shy?"

"I am NOT shy," Adam responded.

"Prove it,"

"Fine! I will then." He walked on the stage and interrupted Allison singing. He pulled on her arm and crashed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

**Song #19: Hot Stuff by Alison Iraheta**

"Hey hot stuff," Adam said.

"Oh, hey Adam," responded Allison. She looked in those blue eyes that made her go weak in the knees.

"So what's up," he said, putting his arm around her waist.

"The sky,"

"Very funny Allie," he answered.

"Why do you always call me hot stuff?" she asked. He just kissed her on the lips and that was all the response she needed.

**Song #20: Just The Girl by The Click Five**

Allison was on stage rehearsing fro the finale.

"She is just so amazing," Adam told Kris. "She is so young but she knows exactly what she is doing"

"You know what. This is getting annoying. All you talk about is Allison. Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her," responded Kris.

"I do not just talk about Allison,"

"Yes," said Kris. "You do,"

"Well, maybe I do. But she is the girl for me. I think I love her,"

"Big shocker," Kris said, walking away.


	3. 21 to 30

**Song #21: No Surprise by Daughtry**

"I'm going home," Allison Iraheta told her partner in crime, Adam Lambert.

"No your not," Adam replied to his red headed spitfire. "You rocked the stage."

"So. That doesn't matter. America loves Danny and you and Kris are a given," she responded.

"You are _not _going home,"

Chris Daughtry had just finished singing his newest single, _No Surprise_ and it was now time for the results.

"Danny… you… are… safe," Ryan announced to America. Adam immediately hugged her and started to cry. He didn't really care that he was crying in front on 35 million people. He really didn't.

"I told you so," Allison said later to Adam.

"I'll see you in a week, okay," Adam said.

"Alright. I love you," she replied.

"I love you too," Adam replied. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she walked out of the American Idol mansion for the last time.

**Song #22: Who Will I Be by Demi Lovato **

"You're so lucky Adam," Allison said, cuddling up to him on the hotel bed the day after the Atlanta concert.

"And why is that baby girl?" he asked.

"Because. You know where your music is going to go. It is going to be called rock all around the world," she replied.

"People keep asking me if I am going to do pure rock or go Miley Cyrus-"

"If you turn into Miley Cyrus I will personally kill you," he interrupted.

"You know what I mean," Allie replied.

"Just make your music and let everyone put it where they want to," Adam told her.

"Thanks Adam,"

**Song #23: One in a Million by Hannah Montana **

"How do you know if you have found your one in a million?" Allison asked Adam, cuddling up in his arms.

"You will just know, baby doll," Adam replied to her.

"I have already found my one in a million," she said.

"You're 17, Allison. I really doubt that," he said to her. The truth was that he didn't want anybody else to have her heart.

She turned around and kissed him. "Well, I have."

**Song #24: Get Back by Demi Lovato**

Allison had just broken it off with Adam after 6 months. But she had instantly regretted it when he had gotten back together with Drake.

"Hey Adam," she said the next week at the studio.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied to him. "Why don't you answer your phone?"

"Sorry, Allie. I have been at Drake's all weekend.

"Oh," she said.

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you_

"I love you Adam," she whispered. And with that, Allison walked off of the stage.

**Song #25: I Melt by Rascal Flatts**

Adam and Allison were in the theater, rehearsing for the tour that they were going to go on that summer.

Adam looked over at Allison and she melted. She always did whenever he looked at her that way. She looked right back at him and he melted.

This is how it would always be. Them flirting, but never acting on their feelings for each other. Well, only until she turns 18, that is.

**Song #26: Right Here by Miley Cyrus **

"I will always be here for you Allie," Adam said to his best friend.

"I know," she replied, hugging him right back.

"Adam, can you come over?" the teenager asked Adam over the phone. She knew that it was only one in the morning. And so did Adam. But his Allison needed him, so he would rush over there.

"I'll be right over."

**Song #27: I Miss You by Miley Cyrus **

Allison let a sob escape her. It has been a year. Exactly one year since Adam had left the earth and escaped to the heavens above. She remembered all of the times that they had together. When he called her his angel, when he would hold her close in his arms. She never wanted him to leave.

But he had. For her. He had given his life for her.

"I love you Adam," Allison said, kneeling down on the grave. "I love you."

**Song #28: High School Musical by The High School Musical Cast**

"You did it!" he exclaimed, hugging the girl in front of him.

"Yup! I _finally _graduated high school!" she told him.

"And now that you did, I am going to take you out tomorrow. I figured that you would want to spend some time with your friends tonight," Adam told her.

"Your awesome," she said.

"I love you too. Now go and spend time with your friends and I will call you tonight."

**Song #29: A Thousand Miles by David Archuleta**

"Adam, can you come over?" she asked him from her LA apartment.

"It's a two hour drive, Allie. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

She sighed. "I guess so,"

"I'll be right over. Well, in two hours, anyway," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"You know that I would go a thousand miles just to see you."

**Song #30: No Boundaries by Kara DioGuardi (Yes, I have this version. Live with it. And it is Ryara. Live with that too.) **

Kara broke the kiss with Ryan. "We can't do this. You know that."

"Why not?" Ryan asked her, hurt.

"We work together, Ryan. We're not allowed to be together."

"What happened to there are no boundaries?" he asked the writer, giving her his puppy dogface.

"Fine. You win," she said, giving in.

"YES!" Ryan exclaimed before kissing her again.

**Okay, tell me your favorite. **


End file.
